chakatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitians
, a Caitian, in Star Fleet Uniform]] Caitians are one of the two of the main alien species in the Chakat Universe, and are based partly on the same named species from the Star Trek Universe. Caitians from the chakat universe are native to Kà'iît, which translates to "Sunfilled land". The Caitians were the first alien species that Terran explorers encountered in 2135, and they eventually became full members in the Stellar Federation Physical Description Caitians generally look, and to some extent, sound, like feline bipeds, however they are not generally compatible with them. The average height is 150 cm, with a primary range between 145 cm and 158 cm. Their fingers are short compared to human or most morph fingers, and they typically use their claws for fine manipulation. Similar to Foxtaurs, Caitians have a birth ratio that is strongly in favour of females- about 9 in 11 births are female. The tail of the caitian is tufted and very thick, providing a counter balance. Culture Names Please see Names Rrurwanz The basic family unit of Caitians is the Rrurwanz, consisting of one male and his one to six wives, each comprising one aspect or virtue that the Caitian culture considers ideal for a mate. These are: Intelligence, Strength, Love, Fertility, Courage, and Wisdom. The first mate that a male chooses, his Firstwife is always the aspect of Intelligence, as she helps him choose the rest of his mates from there on. Aspects are not inherited from mother to daughter. These matings are for life. If the male dies, the females of the Rrurwanz may seek out a new mate or Rrurwanz to join. However, if a female dies, it is acceptable for the group to try and replace her aspect. Religion Among Caitians, they believe almost universally in a single deity, so named Goddess, who is the source of all creation. Males where created so, according to Caitian beliefs, the Goddess's offspring could have children of their own. The first pride that was born from the Goddess have a demigod status in Caitian culture, and are most often the ones prayed to. They are: Traiash, the male, who stands for Mediation, and is the focus of a harmonious Pride. Females pray to him so that he may send them a good mate. Mentarkan, who stands for Intelligence. She was the first to approach Traiash. Priestesses of her normally marry couples. If no priestess is available, the Firstwife of any pride can have the honor to do that. Virdoana, who stands for Strength. She protected the first couple with her strength, and earned her place as Secondwife. Those who have this Aspect are often soldiers or police. Nashar, who stands for Love. Because of her beauty of both mind and body, she won the heart of Traiash who made her Thirdwife. Prides who have love-trouble in and outside the bed seek her priestesses out for counselling. Caitours, who stands for Fertility. Although she was only Fourthwife, she was the first to give Traiash a child, and is considered to be the mother of all the Caitian people, and they pray to her for safe pregnancies and successful childbirth. In a Pride whoever has this Aspect traditionally acts as a midwife for birthings. Ariz, who stands for Courage. She asked Mentarkan if she could be the Fifthwife of Traiash at a time when the First Pride were enduring great hardship. Raftir, who stands for wisdom. She knew that the Pride wouldn´t be complete without a Sixthwife and approached the Firstwife to discuss with her why she would be needed as a final mate. Category:Caitian Category:Species Category:Reference Category:Aliens